


Точка перелома Кевина Регнарда

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Series: Спецквест 2020 [6]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Permanent Injury, Self-Harm, Stalking, fandom Force and Strength 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Кевин Регнард — третьекурсник бакалавриата, мечтающий стать исследователем, Уилл — его странная бывшая, а Руфус Барма — студент магистратуры, подрабатывающий ассистентом на курсах английской литературы. Кевину хотелось бы начать жизнь заново, забыть про бывшую и по-дружески общаться с коллегами из университета, но прошлые отношения продолжают преследовать его, а Барма упорно намекает, что пора бы завести новые.
Relationships: Alyss | Intention of the Abyss/Xerxes Break, Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: Спецквест 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748
Kudos: 3
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Точка перелома Кевина Регнарда

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241).
> 
> [](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/e1/fhnKcsLq_o.png)  
> Полноразмер открывается по клику ❤

Кевин сделал десять шагов вперед и десять шагов назад по пустому коридору. Рука у него нервно и ритмично сжимала ремень сумки-почтальонки. Во рту был очень поганый вкус.

Шерон, одногруппница, чуть прихватила его за локоть и неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Сегодня даже теста нет, что ты так нервничаешь?

Да, действительно, чего он нервничает. Третий год в универе, пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но за окном сентябрь. Сентябрь, значит, первокурсники, значит, конец. Если не на этом, то на следующем перерыве крохотная первокурсница Уилли найдет его и не дай боже пригласит на чай или чего похуже.

В горле стоял комок. Сглатывать не хотелось, а сплёвывать было неприлично.

Шерон пожала плечами, проверила часы и зашла в аудиторию. Кевин почувствовал неприятную дрожь в теле и участившееся сердцебиение. Противно. Захотелось сжаться.

Он пошёл за Шерон, и ноги непроизвольно дрожали и дёргались в нервной походке. Кевин, наверное, выглядел смешно и глупо со стороны. Он сел на дальний ряд и разложил учебники и тетради. Ему хотелось учиться, решать странные кейсы, слушать про кейсы ещё страннее. А не вот это всё.

После пары он не успел сделать и шага, как увидел Уилл. Выбеленные волосы Уилл, совсем как в день их первой встречи, тяжеленный рюкзак Уилл, украшенный мягкими брелоками, и мягкую улыбку Уилл от уха до уха.

— Привет, — сказала она, и Кевин потёр носком ботинка о пятку, чувствуя, что глаза у него разбежались. — Выпьем как-нибудь чаю вместе? Я скучала.

Кевин кивнул — не на предложение выпить чаю, а на слова о тоске. Он тоже много думал о ней. Особенно когда она писала ему сообщения в два часа ночи, особенно когда слала те фотографии, которые…

Кевин не скучал по Уилл.

Он кивнул нервно ещё раз и ещё раз, дёргано сделал шаг в сторону, потом в другую, поймал на себе взгляд Шерон из толпы и промямлил: «Да, конечно, пока», — прежде чем уйти.

***

— Она твоя девушка? — спросила Шерон.

Кевин пожал плечами.

Они сидели в библиотеке, Шерон заняла ватманом целый стол и очень сосредоточенно что-то чертила. Кевин не знал, как у неё ещё оставались силы о чём-то разговаривать. Кевин не знал, чего Шерон вообще нашла в архитектуре, ему казалось, что не было ничего хуже черчения. Его с Шерон объединяли исключительно пары по праву. И страсть к учёбе. И длинные эссе. И дни, проведённые в библиотеке, и горячий шоколад, который она всегда брала на двоих.

Шерон вдруг перестала чертить и встретилась взглядом с Кевином. Требовательным взглядом. Кевин отвёл глаза.

— Была раньше. В старшей школе, потом на первом курсе. В прошлом году немного.

Вспомнились заваленные промежуточные экзамены и нервные звонки, крики, угрозы. Бинты на полу, злые родительские взгляды, скорая, очень много слёз. Первая паническая атака, дрожь в коленках, бесконечный ледяной душ, ангина за неделю до сессии.

Шерон продолжила чертить, но лицо у неё стало хмурое. Шерон знала Кевина не очень давно, лишь чуть больше семестра, но прозорливости ей доставало. Она замечала, и что Кевин дрожит сильнее, и что плохо отвечает на парах, если сегодня есть шанс встретить Уилл. Да он и сам это замечал.

— Если тебе не хочется с ней общаться, ты можешь говорить, что уже занят со мной. Мне особо нет разницы, где учиться, здесь или дома. Тут бывает даже потише. Бабушка не лезет под руку.

Это звучало очень мило. Получалось такое тёплое, честное предложение. Оно бы, наверное, даже сработало, если бы Уилл была не Уилл.

Но Кевин представил, как Уилл навязывается с ними, приносит чай вместо горячего шоколада, заглядывает в его тетради и пытается подружиться с Шерон. Его слегка затошнило.

— Не стоит, — сказал он без объяснений.

Шерон нахмурилась ещё больше, но ничего не спросила.

***

Через неделю Уилл попыталась всё исправить. Стояла в метре от Кевина, крепко сжимала уголок юбки в своих маленьких руках, а на ладони её сползали длинные рукава. Кевин помнил, что сразу с запястий начинались шрамы, и не спросил, не жарко ли ей.

— Я просто хочу снова говорить с тобой, понимаешь? Можно без чая, если не хочешь. И даже не так часто, как раньше. Лишь немного. Я не вру, я правда… правда скучала.

Летом Кевина не было в городе и в сети. Уилл тогда скучала по нему, а теперь Кевин уже начинал скучать по лету. Ему три года понадобилось, чтобы понять, что Уилл лгала и где лгала. Теперь ему не хотелось ничего, ни от неё, ни от жизни. Хотелось только сбежать.

Он нервно почесал шею.

— Эй, Регнард, — грубовато окликнули его из-за спины.

Кевин обернулся и чуть не зарылся носом в грудь Руфусу Барме, студенту магистратуры, что подрабатывал ассистентом на кафедре английской литературы. Барма с довольным лицом пихнул в Кевина стопку скреплённых листочков.

— Неплохое эссе. Мне нравятся идеи, которые ты выдвигаешь, взгляд довольно свежий, но над выражением мысли стоит ещё поработать. Если ты сейчас свободен, могу пояснить некоторые моменты.

Кевин быстро переглянулся с Уилл. Она, конечно, нахмурилась. Он вздохнул и повернулся к Барме, чтобы отказаться, но тот уже аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо и мягко потянул в сторону кабинета.

Этот тип давления Кевину был незнаком, и он поддался. То ли из любопытства, то ли от мимолётной слабости.

Кабинет Бармы оказался маленьким и тесным. Полки до отказа былм забиты личными и библиотечными материалами. Некоторые из них Кевин узнад, но лишь меньшинство. Книги на столе были свалены в стопки, открыты нараспашку и пестрили яркими цветами маркеров-выделителей.

В классе Барма всегда раскладывал материалы по столу, словно по координатам, чётко знал, где лежал какой источник и откуда можно было процитировать важный момент. Его одежда всегда была идеально выглажена и вычищена, а волосы лежали так ровно, словно он хвастался ленивым каре, а не расчёсанным рыжим млечным путём.

Кабинет Бармы совсем не был похож на самого Барму.

Кевин почти прослушал, что ему говорят, задумавшись о Барме и о том, как здорово было бы и ему однажды получить собственный кабинет, вести классы у бакалавров и писать заметки на полях книг. В основном он их и сейчас не писал только оттого, что книги были библиотечные или взятые в долг.

— Э-эй, Регнард, — Барма помахал рукой у него перед лицом, — задумался? Присядь. Давай сюда эссе.

Он быстро пролистал бумагу, исписанную карандашными комментариями.

— Вот, здесь, посмотри. Аргумент хороший, но к твоему тезису относится словно бы косвенно. Зато ты очень подробно его расписываешь. Создаётся ощущение, что ты очень глубоко понимаешь текст, но плохо представляешь, как сконцентрироваться на том, что непосредственно относится к теме твоего эссе. Скажем, если бы ты взял не эту цитату, а пару слов из следующего предложения и напрямую связал это со своим вторым аргументом, твоё рассуждение сразу стало бы убедительнее. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Кевин сморщился. Стало неприятно и стыдно. И завидно немного. Барма так легко и непосредственно всё это объяснял Кевину, будто тот не был третьекурсником, которому всё давно пару лет как знать положено. Да он и знал, правда, знал, просто… Просто не так просто всё это было. Хотелось защититься, сказать, что это не его вина, но Кевин смолчал. Сидел и смотрел на свои руки на коленях.

Барма вздохнул, будто с лёгким раздражением. Хотя, возможно, Кевину показалось.

— Не волнуйся. Если бы ты видел эссе всех твоих одногодок, ты бы собой гордился.

Кевин не поверил ни единому слову, но ушёл из кабинета Бармы чуть более расслабленным, чем был до этого разговора.

***

Когда Кевин добрался до дома, на двери его ждала бумажная записка, а на телефоне пара десятков сообщений. Он подавлял желание передёрнуться ровно до тех пор, пока ключ не сделал третий оборот в замке, а шторы не были задёрнуты наглухо.

Из всех полученных сообщений лишь одно было от Шерон. Остальные от Уилл, и от этого Кевина скоро затошнило. Сквозь отвращение он набрал ответку.

 **break** **_** **the** **_** **hatter** [18:23]: ты следишь за мной

 **break_the_hatter** [18:23]: ?

 **willoftheabyss** [18:23]: Кевин!

 **willoftheabyss** [18:24]: Привет

 **willoftheabyss** [18:24]: Просто думала подождать тебя у твоего дома

 **willoftheabyss** [18:24]: Хотя и не дождалась, но

 **willoftheabyss** [18:24]: Я давно не была у тебя в гостях!

…

 **break_the_hatter** [18:28]: я переехал

 **willoftheabyss** [18:28]: Я знаю!

 **willoftheabyss** [18:28]: Я хотела спросить, как там декорации

 **willoftheabyss** [18:28]: Помнишь, те, что я развесила в твоей прошлой комнате?

… [сообщения прочитаны]

 **willoftheabyss** [18:32]: Кевин

 **willoftheabyss** [18:32]: Если ты их выбросил, то так и скажи…

Кевин сполз по стене рядом с диваном на кухне и обнял колени. В горле стояло что-то такое противное и мерзкое. Как будто слизь стекала по задней стенке глотки, и хотелось то ли кашлять, то ли рыдать.

Он выбросил декорации ещё до переезда, когда она впервые перестала приходить к нему домой. Ей казалось, что она наказывала его, а ему — что он наконец-то мог отдохнуть от неё.

Он развернул записку, которую снял с входной двери, и сразу почувствовал нарастающий гнев и бессилие. В записке кривыми буквами было написано «Не бросай меня»; вокруг нарисованы такие же кривые чашки и капли пролитого чая. Чёрный материал сильно мазался: наверное, это был угольный карандаш. Кевин не выпускал записку из рук и не переставал смотреть на неё, пока не прочитал эту простую фразу снова и снова, десятки тысяч раз.

Нна полу рядом с ним вибрировал телефон. Среди сообщений от Уилл проскользнул вопросительный стикер от Шерон. «Как ты?» Ответа не было. Он никак. Кевин — никак, никто и никуда. Хотел бы быть, по крайней мере.

***

Он находил записки на своей двери ещё не один раз. Они всё ещё были словно написаны углём и иногда становились сильно длиннее. В одной из них Уилл долго извинялась и рассказывала, как тяжело ей без него и как она думает о смерти. В другой — пассивно-агрессивно благодарила Кевина за всё время, проведённое с ней, и обещала исчезнуть из его жизни навсегда. А на следующее утро снова искала его в коридорах университета, дёргала за рукав и смотрела чистыми глазами.

Кевин пытался медитировать и отвлекаться от навязчивого преследования. Уилл пыталась навязать ему чувство вины, и он, кажется, это понимал.

***

Очередным утром Барма — уже в который раз — буквально выдернул Кевина из-под носа Уилл. Это был один из редких дней, когда Барма пришёл в университет с конским хвостом и, забыв про Уилл, Кевин уставился на это невиданное зрелище, пока Барма «мягко» вёл его за локоть по коридору.

Лишнее внимание к его волосам от Бармы не ускользнуло. Пройдя ещё два шага, он отпустил локоть Кевина и лёгким движением снял резинку с волос.

— Так больше нравится? — и подмигнул.

Кевин раздражённо выдохнул сквозь зубы и покрепче сжал ремень сумки на своём плече. Проверил время на телефоне (под цифрами уже висело уведомление от Уилл, опять, снова).

— У меня ведь пара с тобой сейчас.

Барма согласно кивнул.

— Да, но до пары мы ещё успеем выпить чая у меня в кабинете и закончить обсуждать твою финальную работу. Или начать, уж как сам скажешь, — и снова подмигнул.

Барме нравилось ему помогать, и Кевин подозревал, что он, наверное, гей или типа того, уж сильно много намёков от него поступало за последний месяц. Но Барма хорошо разбирался в компаративном анализе, всегда мог посоветовать академиков и даже вызывался вычитывать все эссе Кевина. Хотя это, кажется, противоречило кодексу академической честности университета, но… После всех бессонных ночей, что Кевину умудрялась устраивать Уилл даже на расстоянии, он мог только принять эту помощь и промолчать.

В кабинете Бармы снова царил хаос. Из носика электронного чайника шёл пар. Кевин прошёлся взглядом по письменному столу и зацепился за коробку с лимонным чаем. Сказал:

— Давай вот этот.

Барма довольно улыбнулся. Скоро в кабинете запахло лимоном и мятой.

***

Уилл ждала его у двери. Кевин нервно проверял время каждые две секунды, понимая, что до дедлайна осталось полтора часа, а он еле-еле успел набросать план эссе в перерыве между парами.

— Кевин.

Она была злой, кажется. Он редко видел её злой, а она часто притворялась довольной и спокойной, так что считывать эмоции с её лица было сложно. Но её руки были скрещены на груди, нос чуть-чуть сморщен, а украшенная мягкими брелоками белая сумка лежала на грязном полу.

— Может, потом? — попробовал Кевин отсрочить неотвратимое.

Уилл поправила сбросила прядь волос с плеча за спину и гордо приподняла подбородок.

— Я уйду, пока ты не поговоришь со мной, Кевин. И мы не начнём говорить, пока ты не впустишь меня в эту свою дыру.

Её взгляд прошёлся по плохо освещённому коридору, и количество морщинок на её носу увеличилось.

Кевин не хотел её пускать. В последний раз, когда он впустил её, она осталась жить с ним на неделю и пару раз запрещала ему есть и даже пару раз бралась за кухонные ножи. Чем пускать её в свою квартиру, Кевин бы скорее заночевал в библиотеке. Но время шло, эссе само себя не писало, а пропуск очередного дедлайна значил лишь одно — платный повтор курса.

Ключ от силы поворота в замке аж скрипнул.

***

Через три часа эссе было не начато и не отправлено. Уилл хлопнула дверью, уходя, и у Кевина уже не было сил встать и закрыться на замок. На полу валялись вещи, бумаги, кошелёк с разорванными банкнотами, телефон с разбитым экраном, но ещё живой. Руки, пережатые до синяков этой «хрупкой первокурсницей», дрожали.

 **DukeRufus** [20:31]: ну как, всё дописал? ;)

 **Sharon** **Rainsworth** [21:03]: Кевин, зайди в чат по праву, пожалуйста.

 **Sharon** **Rainsworth** [21:05]: Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Беспокоюсь.

**willoftheabyss** [21:58]: Знаешь

 **willoftheabyss** [21:58]: Я хотела извиниться

 **willoftheabyss** [21:58]: Но мне даже не жаль

 **willoftheabyss** [21:59]: Надеюсь ты сдохнешь

 **willoftheabyss** [21:59]: От боли и бедности

 **willoftheabyss** [22:00]: И спида и сифилиса

 **willoftheabyss** [22:00]: И всего остального

Он не заметил, когда и сам взялся за новый керамический нож, что подарила ему мать незадолго до их ссоры и его переезда. Он почти не использовал его, обходился обычными металлическими, и оттого керамическое лезвие было острое-острое, совсем как в рекламе, режущее кожу, как бумагу. Кожу помидора… или человека.

Так же бралась за ножи и Уилл когда-то, когда его неотзывчивость и сухость доводила её до истерики. Или когда ей не оставалось больше другого выхода, кроме как манипулировать им своей болью?

 **break_the_hatter** [22:14]: уилл

 **break_the_hatter** [22:14]: что мне сделать

 **break** **_** **the** **_** **hatter** [22:15]: чтобы ты простила меня

 **break** **_** **the** **_** **hatter** [22:16]: и оставила меня в покое тоже

 **break** **_** **the** **_** **hatter** [22:17]: я так не могу больше

[сообщения прочитаны]

Она не отвечала. Кевин вертел в руках нож. Может, мне и правда сдохнуть? Век бы не видел эту отвратительную реальность.

И себя бы не видел, и Уилл, и проваленных дедлайнов, и Руфуса этого чёртова Барму…

***

Руфус попытался открыть дверь от отчаяния, когда Кевин не ответил на сообщения, ни на звонки, ни на стук в дверь. Дверь отказалась не заперта.

В квартире пахло чем-то неприятным. Воздух был затхлый и старый, будто комнаты давно не проветривались. Руфус осторожно закрыл за собой дверь и громко позвал Кевина по имени. Ответа не было, как и раньше.

Кевин оказался на кухне. Он был без сознания; лицо было залито красным, а рядом на полу лежал нож. Руфус не хотел смотреть (наверное, не хотел), но взгляд сам собой упал на широкую рану поперёк левого глаза Кевина. Белок глаза, весь окрашенный кровью, неестественно впадал в глазницу. Порез прорвал нижнее веко, и видны были расходящиеся кусочки плоти и вытекающая наружу, ещё даже не запёкшаяся кровь. Много крови.

Руфусу казалось, что он перестал дышать от адреналина, забившегося в вены.

Он с трудом набрал скорую и под руководством диспетчера пощупал пульс. Пульс был. Конечно, был, подумал он про себя. Но уверенности не было.

***

После выписки из больницы Барма отвёз Кевина к себе. Было некомфортно. Его всё ещё немного температурило, а глаз иногда дёргало болью даже под обезболивающими. Врачи говорили, что не всей своей боли он мог доверять и что ему следовало бы обратиться к психиатру, но Барма долго спорил с ними и добился разрешения увезти Кевина.

— Я пытался убить себя, — первым делом сказал Кевин, выйдя из палаты, и Барма кивнул с пониманием. — Тогда зачем ты меня отсюда забираешь? Они считают, мне нужна помощь. А так я просто попробую снова, вот и всё. Неужели не страшно?

Барма улыбнулся, но как-то совсем не так, как когда они обсуждали литературу у него в кабинете.

— Я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось, — сказал он тогда, и Кевину не понравилась его интонация.

В квартире у Бармы была лишняя спальня, кондиционер, красивые бардовые цвета: подушки, картины, даже цветок с бардовыми листьями. Во всём держался ловкий баланс между порядком и хаосом: что-то среднее между Бармой-учителем и Бармой-у-себя-в-кабинете.

Лимонного чая на кухне не нашлось, так что пришлось заварить улун, что, в общем, тоже было неплохо. Кевин неловко уселся на диван и попытался продолжить осматриваться, но из-за спинки вертеть головой стало неудобно. В глазу чиркнула боль. Он поморщился и закрыл оставшийся видящим глаз.

— Болит? — как бы между делом спросил Барма.

Кевин в ответ огрызнулся. Ещё бы не болело.

— Ты обещал объяснить, как нашёл меня. Как узнал, что что-то случилось.

Барма начал разливать чай по кружкам.

— Да никак. Просто в гости шёл. А дверь оказалась открыта.

Кевин не знал, почему она была открыта, не помнил, но, по крайней мере, в это он мог поверить. Не мог — в другое:

— Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу?

Барма пожал плечами.

— Это потому что ты ассистент? У тебя есть доступ к личным делам студентов? — попытался Кевин. Должно же было быть какое-то основание. Наверное, Барма хотел поговорить об эссе или вроде того…

— А, да нет. Я просто пару раз следил за тобой.

Несмотря на горячую кружку, протянутую ему через стол, Кевин почувствовал себя замёрзшим. Он едва ли мог быстро двигаться или защищаться, кулаками ли, словами ли. Приди Барме в голову что-то опасное, он мог бы сделать с Кевином что угодно.

Кевин до боли сжал руку в кулак, а другой принял кружку. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

***

За три недели, что Барма отказывался разрешить Кевину переехать обратно в свою «вонючую», как он выражался, квартиру, ничего неприятного не случилось. Барма был довольно странным человеком. Раздражающим и остроумным, однозначно, а ещё часто нарушающим личные границы окружающих. Но в целом неплохим. Он не держал Кевина в заложниках в самом деле, хотя и любил так притворяться, и, конечно, не стал бы вести себя так манипулятивно, как Уилл однажды — правда, узнал всё это Кевин уже потом, когда успел сильно перенервничать и даже потерять сознание и словить низкий уровень сахара.

В конце их совместного проживания уже было трудно представить, как они оба обойдутся без сочного спора на какую-нибудь научную тему перед сном. Но всё же пришлось расстаться.

— Интересно, я когда-нибудь заставлю тебя обращаться ко мне по имени? — спросил Барма, через плечо наблюдая, как Кевин набирает СМС-ку Шерон с новостями, что наконец-то съезжает от этого самого Бармы.

— Уж точно пока я не получу бакалавра. Было бы неловко назвать тебя Руфусом посреди пары.

— Вот ещё! Нечего записываться на пары к тому, с кем живёшь!

— А я уже и не живу, — «подмигнул» Кевин и сунул телефон в карман.

Барма весело ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Имей в виду, если Уилл снова свяжется с тобой, немедленно звони мне или своему врачу.

Кевин тяжело вздохнул. Ему хотелось верить, что с Уилл было всё покончено, но никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. Правда, ему совсем не хотелось умирать. Не теперь, когда он уже почти научился жить со своим новым зрением и даже, кажется, нашёл нового друга. Или больше, чем друга, если хорошо подумать над тем, сколько сексуальных намёков иногда поступало от Бармы в секунду.

— Хорошо. Обещаю позаботиться о себе, — наконец сказал Кевин, застегнул сумку и неловко обнял Барму, почти переступая через порог. — Пора ехать.

Они кивнули друг другу, и Кевин спустился вниз, к своему такси. Он не смотрел вверх, но был уверен, что Барма хотя бы раз махнул ему из окна.

При всей своей саркастичности Барма был очень сентиментален. И от этого было приятно.


End file.
